Dreams Do Come True
by rubysunset143
Summary: Dreams Do Come True -An Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell Fanfiction - Winry's point of view - This Fanfiction is continuing right after the finale of the original FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
1. Prologue: Six Months Later

Prologue: Six Months Later

I sat on my favorite fluffy chair in my workroom, idly flipping a A08 screw over and over with my head down on the table. I sighed and put the little screw down and turned to a flat, shiny, unused piece of metal. I picked it up and looked at my reflection. I saw my eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. A tear formed in my eyes and I quickly abandoned the metal. I sat up, grabbed my toolbox, and pulled it towards me. I flipped up the latch and opened the box. I left the lid half open, hoping it would stay open while I looked for something in the box.  
I started digging through all sorts of tools, then, suddenly, the lid snapped closed on my fingers just as I was withdrawing them from the toolbox. I flinched and then closed my eyes tightly as the pain seeped in. "Unnghh..." I murmured through gritted teeth, and held back the pain-filled yelp that had suddenly leapt into my throat. After a minute or two, I opened my eyes. I used my free hand to lift the latch up and then the lid off. I quickly pulled my fingers away from my toolbox and examined them, rapidly checking each side of my hand and each finger repeatedly. I tried bending each bright red finger. Although they throbbed with pain, they were all fine. I looked up and pushed the toolbox away then pushed myself away from the work table and slowly got up. As I stood, a piece of paper fell to the ground. I looked down at the paper quizzically and bent to pick it up. I turned it over and gasped, eyes wide.  
It was a picture of a boy with golden blonde hair tied back in a braid, a red coat, and honey amber eyes. My eyes softened as I gazed at the picture. *Ed... I wonder where you are now?* My eyes drifted to the side of the picture and caught sight of my unappealing red fingers. *Ed, if you were here, you'd be keeping me busy and I wouldn't have been so bored and then I wouldn't have hurt my fingers!* I thought teasingly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.  
I lifted my eyes up from the picture, "I miss you, Ed," I whispered. All of a sudden, the phone started ringing. I jumped at the sound of the ringer. "BRINNNG!" the phone screamed. I slapped the picture down onto my thigh, my eyes hardened and stared in the direction of the phone in the living room.  
"Ok! I'm coming!" I shouted, and hastily walked into the living room. I paused to fix my tone before picking up the phone and beginning with an over-joyed, "Hello, this is Rockbell Automail, how may I help you?"

A chuckle sounded on the other end. "Ah, Miss Winry Rockbell!"  
My eyes widened, *That voice!* "F-Fuhrer Mustang!"  
"Hmm, no, you can just call me Mustang! Wouldn't want to wear out the title."  
I giggled a little. "Well, if you're calling, it should be important. What's up?"  
"Have you gotten any deliveries? Or SPECIAL deliveries?"  
"What? No... Why?"  
"Hmm..." Fuhrer Mustang put on a teasing, mysterious voice. "I am a psychic!" His regular voice came back, "There's going to be a knock at your door right about... Now."

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

I turned sharply towards the front door. "H-How did you know that?"  
"I sent something to you that I know you'll love," Mustang replied with a sweet touch in his voice. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then! Have fun with your presents!" *Click* Mustang hung up.  
I hung the phone back up onto its stand slowly, and walked sluggishly to the front door. "Bark! Arf arf! Hah hah hah hah hah..." *Den? Why is he so happy?* I wondered. I rested my hand on the doorknob, feeling its cold, empty metal touch my skin. I slowly opened the door and blinked my eyes open in surprise. *I guess Dreams really Do Come True...*


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home

Chapter 1: Back Home

Edward and Alphonse stood paces away from the door, playing with Den on the pathway to the house. Heavy, damp tears filled my eyes. Ed turned his beautiful golden eyes on me and shot me that signature smile. I almost melted. I turned my gaze to Al, who looked at me joyfully while Den stood beside him, looking at me expectantly. What really surprised me was that Ed's automail right arm was back. I decided to think about that later.

"Ed..." my eyes shone with tears, "Al..." I ran down towards them and tackled them, landing on top of them on the ground. My tears streamed out, "Ed! Al!" I repeated. Ed and Al started laughing. I pushed myself up a little and looked down at the pair of brothers. I giggled and stood up, just to be in another embrace. With Ed. My eyes opened wide as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My breath was taken away as Ed tightened his grip and lifted me off the ground. I closed my eyes in joy as he spun me around. He let me back down onto the ground gently, and I landed with one foot up. As I put my other leg down, I opened my eyes to find myself looking up into Ed's. He smiled at me. I knew if I let this go longer, I'd faint, so I changed the subject.  
"Ed! You've grown so much in just six months!" I smiled back.  
"Yeah, well-" Ed was cut off by Al's loud laughter.  
"Brother!" Al chuckled. Ed responded with a look that said 'Dude I'm TRYING to talk to WINRY here!' Al quickly stopped laughing when he caught his brother's gaze. Ed turned back to me.  
"Uh, sorry about that!"  
"It's ok! I'm too excited to see the pair of you again!" I laughed happily, turning to Al.  
Al smiled and looked towards the open front door. "Is Granny home?"  
"Oh, no, she's not. She's out in a farther city for some special grocery shopping!"  
"Oh!" Al paused.  
"Then we have the house all to ourselves!" Ed and Al said in unison.  
My eyes widened and I suddenly started blushing, so I quickly turned around and motioned for them to follow me as I started walking into the house. "Come on then, you guys! Granny's not gonna be back for a while!" I giggled and sped ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stirred the spaghetti around in the steaming pot and yelled, "Ed! Al! Dinner's almost ready!" I heard the loud stomping of feet upstairs before I heard Ed's voice, "Coming!" followed by Al's laughing. I smiled as I took out three plates from the cupboards. After a few minutes, the table was set and the two boys came down the stairs. I was still bent over the table putting down a couple utensils when Ed came up.  
"Smells really good, Winry!" he hugged me from behind.  
I blushed and tried to speak normally, "Yeah, thanks!"  
I put my hands on top of Ed's on my stomach and gently pulled them away from me. I turned around to face him and hugged him, my arms wrapping loosely around his neck. His eyes widened with surprise.  
"Woah! Winry..." He hugged me back and then held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
"What?" I was genuinely surprised that he asked that, but then I realized that there were tears in my eyes and little streams going down my face. I looked at his shoulder where my head was just a few seconds ago and saw tear stains on his shirt.  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm just..." I forced myself to look up into his eyes, "...so happy that you're back home again."  
Ed's eyes softened so much that I thought he was going to cry. "I missed you... So much..." he began.  
"Can we eat first?" Al cut in. "I'm starving!"  
I tore my eyes away from Ed's face and looked at his brother. I dropped my hands back to my side and turned towards the table, "Uh, yeah, of course...!"  
"Great!" Al pulled out his usual chair from under the table and sat down. Ed pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down. I looked up at him as I sat down, "Thank you, Ed."  
He nodded and pulled out his own chair. Once Ed sat down, he looked at Al, "Ready?" Al nodded and together they yelled, "One, two, three!" They started scarfing down the spaghetti. A smile formed on my lips and I ate dinner happily.


End file.
